ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlet Speedster (film)
The Scarlet Speedster is the second installment in The Flash film series and the story takes place after The Justice League Film Matt Long has reprise his role as Barry Allen Plot The film begins in Keystone city a scientist named Hunter Zolomon is trying to recreate The Flash's powers to create a Flash-Like army. He succeeds and laughs to himself unaware that his Serum grants you insanity. A few weeks later Barry Allen and Iris West have just moved to Keystone city to start a new life as a couple though they have not married. After they unpack Barry hears police sirens going across the road so Barry suits up and follows the Police cars he follows when he arrives he sees a man who has a suit similar to his but with opposite colors stealing science equipment. Flash asks who he is and the Thief replies "I am your counterpart I'm Zoom!" The du lugter af tis og sutter pik ver eneste dagFlash and Zoom battle but Zoom gets the upper hand by knocking him into a wall and Zoom runs away. Finally Barry wakes up and chases Zoom but he turns around and close lines Barry and sends him flying into a building leaving him knocked out. Later on Zoom arrives at his base and starts to create his Flash army. Meanwhile Barry awakens with a boy asking "Are you alright?" Barry is dizzy and the boy announces who he is "My names Wally West your dating my aunt and I know who you are" Barry looks confused and asks what? then Wally replies "I know your the Flash I found your suit in the closet over there and my aunt told me not to tell anyone so don't worry your secrets safe with me" Barry thanks him and tells him to tell Iris he has to find Zoom with his tracer he placed on him before he was clothes lined so he put his suit back on and went to go search for Zoom, he eventually finds Zoom and battles him until Zoom runs away with the serum in his bag then Barry chases him and they create a speed force and they both end up in the future and Barry tackles him to the ground and asks "What have you done" Zoom replies "Don't you mean what have we done" Barry asks "Whats in the bag?" Zoom replies "My serum to create an army with our powers" Barry looks up and sees a statue of himself and realizes Pedestrians are crowding around him Barry says "Uh...Hi" then Zoom punches him in the face and escapes, Barry realizes it is too late to catch him then a teenager comes in barging through people and then the teenager says "Grandpa?"and Barry replies "Oh no". Later on Barry asks "So I'm in the future and you are my son (Pointing to the father) and (Pointing to the teenager) you are my grandson... Wait what are your names again?" The father says "I'm Don Allen" and the Teenager says "I'm Bartholomew Allen II but you can call me Bart" and the mother says "And I'm Meloni Thawne Allen" Barry is shocked to find out he has a grandson named after him. But then Barry announces he has to stop Zoom from creating an evil army with his powers and then Bart volunteers to go with him and tells Barry he has his own suit, Barry accepts and they go to find Zoom, meanwhile Zoom has finished creating his serum but Barry and Bart burst in Zoom says "Why if it isn't The Flash and?" Bart replies "Impulse!" Bart attacks Zoom and they battle while Barry goes to the computer to delay and erase all of the serum copies suddenly Bart is flung into the screen and is knocked out this enrages Barry forcing him to attack Zoom then Barry beats him down killing him then Barry goes to check on Bart, Bart wakes up and they go back to the Allen house of the future. The next day Barry says his goodbyes and runs back to the past. After he arrives back to he past Iris and Wally asks where he was and Barry says "Its a long story" And the screen cuts to black. In a Post-Credits scene it shows Gorilla Grodd saying "The Prophecy is true" With a picture of Flash running the picture is on an an ancient wall and the screen cuts to black Cast Matt Long as Barry Allen/ The Flash Nicholas Cage as Hunter Zolomon/ Zoom Jamie Alexander as Iris West Jake Short as Wally West Ross Lynch as Bart Allen Brad Pitt as Don Allen Kate Lynch as Meloni Thawne Allen Sequel Warner Bros and the Director have announced that the third and final Flash film is in development and is scheduled to release in early 2017. It has recently been announced the film will be called The Fastest Man Alive Video Game The video game was released a day before the movie set inbetween the events of The Justice League film and The Scarlet Speedster film Category:Warner Bros. Category:Barry Allen Category:JLA Lead up Category:DC Category:The Flash Category:Sequel